Evaluate. $\sqrt[3]{-3}\cdot\left(\dfrac{1}{375}\right)^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac13}}=$
Solution: $\begin{aligned} \sqrt[3]{-3}\cdot\left(\dfrac{1}{375}\right)^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac13}}&=\sqrt[3]{-3}\cdot\sqrt[3]{\dfrac{1}{375}} \\\\ &=\sqrt[3]{-3\cdot \dfrac{1}{375}} \\\\ &=\sqrt[3]{-\dfrac{1}{125}} \\\\ &=-\dfrac{1}{\sqrt[3]{125}} \\\\ &=-\dfrac15 \end{aligned}$